


Special

by murphysvictim (feelingisfirst)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, bottom!Waverly, pillow princess, tbh just some good old fashioned gals bein pals, top!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingisfirst/pseuds/murphysvictim
Summary: Waverly sometimes feels not quite good enough. Nicole knows just how to fix it. (Spoilers: It's sex).





	Special

_‘Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings,_  
_And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._  
“Is There Somewhere” - Halsey

  
“Hey, beautiful,” Nicole said. She was leaning back against the railing of the the homestead’s porch, her hands tucked into the front pocket of her worn denim jeans. “Didn’t want to wait for me to knock?”

“Hush,” Waverly said with a smile. “I saw you posing out here just waiting for me to come answer the door.”

Nicole pushed herself off the banister with her hips and sauntered closer to where Waverly stood on the threshold. “I was doing nothing of the sort, just admiring the view. Of course,” Nicole murmured, now fully in Waverly’s space as she extracted a hand from her pocket to brush down her cheek, “I think I prefer this one.”

“You are full of shit,” Waverly responded, but she was breathless as she said it, head tilted slightly back to meet Nicole’s eyes. “Wynonna’s gone,” she said, not even bothering to attempt to smooth the segue between the two subjects.

Nicole’s slow smile spread from cheek to cheek. “Perfect,” she said and nudged Waverly with her hand at the small of her back.

Waverly pivoted in place and turned into the house, reaching out behind her for Nicole’s grasp as she went. She led her upstairs and into her bedroom and turned to close the door by way of pushing Nicole against it. She laughed as her back found the doorknob, and the door slammed shut, but Waverly stayed serious, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as she stretched up onto her tiptoes. She slung one arm around Nicole’s neck to drag her head closer as their lips finally connected. Waverly was ready and insistent, sliding her other hand around to grasp Nicole’s ass, dragging her towards her body before she had even gotten comfortable against the door. Nicole began to walk Waverly backwards, her arms looped loosely around her hips in contrast to Waverly’s tight grip and open, insistent mouth. By the time the back of Waverly’s knees hit the edge of the bed, she was letting out quiet sighs in time with Nicole’s gasps.

Waverly flopped backwards onto the bed. Her hair fanned out behind her, and she began hurriedly unbuttoning her blouse. Nicole dropped to her knees and wiggled between Waverly’s legs to kiss the strip of skin where her shirt had hitched up above the waistband of her skirt. As she struggled with the last few buttons of her top, Waverly twisted her head to the side to watch Nicole’s roaming mouth. “Nicole,” she whined, and Nicole sunk the tips of her fingers into the flesh of Waverly’s thighs in response.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Nicole murmured and then, without waiting for an answer, she flipped up Waverly’s skirt and ducked her head underneath it. Waverly’s laugh was cut off by the sensation of Nicole’s open, wet mouth over the gusset of her panties.

“Nicole!” She whined again, finally finished with her buttons. She arched her back and started tugging off her blouse as Nicole started working her panties down her thighs, licking as she went. Waverly’s panties hit the floor, and Nicole emerged, breathless and pupils blown, to find Waverly still squirming to extricate herself from her blouse.

They made eye contact. And then, Nicole blurted out a question. “Your sister kills demons?”

Waverly froze. Her pink lace brace was entirely exposed on her heaving chest, and her blouse was hanging off of one wrist. “What?”

Nicole frowned. “Sorry, I - no, you’re right, this is inappropriate.” Nicole began to crawl up the bed, but Waverly quickly sat up and pressed a hand against Nicole’s clavicle to hold her back.

“No, it’s fine,” Waverly sighed. She finally extricated herself from her blouse and moved to lean against her headboard. “This is something we need to talk about, I guess. I can’t say I like talking about Wynonna in bed, though.”

“Sweetheart,” Nicole said.

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I know I should have told you this earlier, I just didn’t really know what to tell you, I think.” Waverly barreled on, throwing her hands up into the air. “And I wanted to protect you, of course, but it was all so new, even to me. We weren’t even sure, without Willa, if Wynonna would-”

“Waves,” Nicole said.

“-end up even becoming the heir. And what you and I had was still new, so-”

“Waverly,” Nicole finally snapped. She was sitting back on her heels on the bed and had caught Waverly in her pointed gaze.

Waverly closed her mouth with a click of her jaw.

“It’s okay,” Nicole reassured her. She curled onto her side at Waverly’s feet and ran a hand up her calf even as she squirmed uncomfortably in place. “I understand why you didn’t tell me earlier. Of course I would have liked to have known earlier, but I get it.”

Waverly heaved a sigh and tipped her head back against the headboard. “I mostly wanted to tell you,” she said to the ceiling.

Nicole arched an eyebrow. “Mostly?” She flopped over onto her back towards the end of Waverly’s bed, her legs dangling off the side at the knees. She heard Waverly giggle.

“Yeah, mostly,” Waverly repeated.

The bed shifted underneath Nicole as Waverly, still in her bra and bunched-up skirt, stretched out next to Nicole and rolled onto her side to face her. Nicole smiled and sought out Waverly’s hand with her own. “I mean, I got to hear it from the legendary Doc Holliday himself, so I don’t think I can complain.”

Waverly bumped Nicole with her knee as she huffed out a laugh. “I’m serious. If the revenants knew that you knew; hell, if Black Badge knew…” She trailed off, unable and unwilling to acknowledge the possible repercussions of that information coming to light.

“But they don’t,” Nicole reassured her, moving back onto her side to face Waverly and resting her free hand on her hip. “And besides, they know about you and you’re just fine, and thank God for that.” Nicole paused to lean forward and press a kiss to Waverly’s forehead.

Waverly ducked her head and smiled. “That’s because I have people looking out for me,” she explained with a heavy sigh, “but I guess you do too.”

Nicole grinned. “Yeah, only the most beautiful-” she kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose, “-intelligent-” she kissed her cheek, “-special-” she kissed her lips, “-girl that I’ve ever known.” She pulled back expectantly to watch the expression on Waverly’s face but, to her surprise, her eyebrows were knit and her lips were puckered. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not,” she said, so quietly that Nicole might not have heard if they weren’t already close enough to be sharing their breath.

Nicole’s frown twisted to match Waverly’s. “Not what?”

“Special,” said Waverly, her jaw tight as she buried her face into the inside of her arm. She was suddenly sniffling and fighting to control her breathing.

Nicole pulled one of her hands from Waverly’s and brought them both up to cup her cheeks and pull her face towards Nicole’s. “Sweetheart, what are you talking about?”

“Wynonna’s the heir. I’m just a girl.” Her eyes were wide, now, with her head wrenched around to blink up at Nicole. She was quickly tearing up, but none had spilled yet, and her lips were tightly pressed together.

“Oh, Waverly,” Nicole murmured, and she pulled Waverly into her chest where she eagerly nuzzled in. “What is this?”

Waverly let out a muffled sob and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s middle. “I was so prepared, Nicole. I did all the research, I practiced with Wynonna and Willa, and even after - and Wynonna left, and I was still ready. I went to school and I - but I can’t even use Peacemaker, and I’m just a sidekick!” She gasped for air and sobbed again as Nicole slowly petted her hand over the back of Waverly’s head and down her hair. “I’m just me!”

Nicole heaved a sigh and pressed at Waverly’s shoulder to roll her over onto her back. She crawled on top of her, thighs still rough in her jeans against Waverly’s bare legs. She leaned forward with her hands planted on either side of Waverly’s face and got her attention. When Waverly, sniffling, quieted and met Nicole’s eyes, she spoke. “Waverly, you could never be just anything. You are amazing, Waves, and absolutely magical to me.” Nicole’s face was beaming with a warm smile, but Waverly just sniffled and blinked. “Let me show you how special I think you are.”

“Nicole,” Waverly whined, but she maintained their eye contact until she finally, shakily nodded.

Nicole’s smile grew ever wider. She dropped to meet Waverly’s mouth; and they met, lips parted and wanting. At first they were all slow, open-mouthed kisses, the sort of kisses that left them breathless and constantly pressing forward for more. Nicole licked into Waverly’s mouth, insistent but patient, and Waverly received her with flickers of her own tongue and her lips twisting in a smile. Waverly was soon seeking out Nicole’s breasts, untucking her shirt and pressing up along the soft plane of her stomach to cup and hold and soon squeeze each of Nicole’s breasts together and then to fiddle with her nipples, pulling and tugging and even twisting, until Nicole’s breasts were pulled up to swollen peaks. This caused Nicole to hitch forward, one leg pressing up between Waverly’s, and to breathe a quiet cry into her mouth. Nicole shifted her weight from hand to hand, desperate to touch Waverly, until they finally rolled to their sides. Nicole immediately drew her hand up between Waverly’s legs, pausing only to firmly rub one stroke, before she too sought out Waverly’s breasts and began to provide similar, patient ministrations to Waverly. She was quickly squirming, pressing closer to Nicole, and the kisses in turn grew in fervor. Soon they were shifting between almost completely close mouthed, rapid nibbles and the sort of desperate kisses that made them feel as though they were consuming each other whole. By the time that Nicole was satisfied, Waverly was reaching for her chest again, but her hands were quickly batted away.

Nicole crawled off the bed and shifted Waverly up it so that her head rested on the pillows. Waverly watched, still and silent, as Nicole slowly stripped herself of her clothes. She kept her eyes on Waverly as she unbuttoned her shirt, and even when she wiggled out of her slacks and panties without any of the frills of a strip tease. When Nicole was completely naked and Waverly, despite the lack of pretense, was breathing harder, Nicole moved to sit at the foot of the bed. She picked up one of Waverly’s legs, one hand supporting her thigh and the other on her calf, and began to kiss it. Her mouth roamed, open and restless, along Waverly’s shin and then down around her ankle. When she kissed the tops of her feet, Waverly giggled despite herself and squirmed away from the touch. Nicole looked up at her through her eyelashes as she kissed the inside of her calf one last time and then set the leg down to repeat the process on her other leg.

By the time Nicole finished kissing up the inside of Waverly’s thighs, she was wriggling on the bed, skin electric at the points where their bodies touched; the pendulous brush of Nicole’s breasts along Waverly’s knees, the feathery kisses of her hair, and the wetness of her mouth all overwhelmed her. Nicole took a long breath, nestled between Waverly’s legs, before she moved up to kiss along Waverly’s hips. Waverly whined, and Nicole made sure to make eye contact before she rolled her eyes at her. “You’re needy,” she breathed.

“Of course I am,” Waverly responded, willing to agree to almost anything to get more of Nicole’s touch. She brushed her hands down over Nicole’s shoulders as her mouth continued its steady path; she felt the divots in her collarbone and the muscles moving around her shoulder blades. Soon, Waverly tired even further of the pace and threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair; her thumbs brushed helplessly along Nicole’s cheekbones as she tried to urge her along. Nicole was unwavering in her pace; her mouth would not be hurried from its crawl that had now approached the underside of Waverly’s breasts. She was nuzzling underneath them and kissing up them; soon, she was licking around and around Waverly’s nipples for which she had only one chaste peck each. Waverly gave up her apparently hopeless attempts at hurrying Nicole; she flung her arms and up over her head and tried to settle in to enjoy the sensation. She scrunched her eyes closed at first, but by the time she could smell Nicole’s hair, her eyes shot open, and she was turning to the side in search of skin to kiss, to touch. Her hands came down to slide down Nicole’s side, but Nicole tutted and Waverly almost instinctively froze. “I haven’t kissed those yet.” Waverly laughed and continued to slowly rub her hands down Nicole’s sides, but once Nicole had placed kisses on each of Waverly’s eyelids and the tip of her nose, she sat back on her heels and pulled Waverly’s left hand from its grasp of her hip. “I’m serious,” she murmured as she began to kiss first the palm of Waverly’s hands, then the back, then the tips of each of her fingers. “I haven’t even done your other side yet.”

Waverly groaned loudly. “Can’t that wait for the next time?”

Nicole chuckled. She kissed the crook of Waverly’s arm and then up the inside of her bicep. “Maybe, if you’re a good girl for me while I finish up.”

Waverly, who was nearly always eager to play, promptly became putty in Nicole’s hands. Her right hand dropped from Nicole’s hips and her left became pliant in Nicole’s attempts to twist it to kiss the harder to reach places. Waverly watched her, wide eyed, as she finished her left arm and began on her right; her hips were practically humming beneath Nicole’s. She wanted to push up into her body, but she stayed still and steady.

Soon, Nicole finished Waverly’s front and lowered herself over her body again to kiss her forehead.

“I was good,” Waverly breathed.

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Yeah, for all of 30 seconds.”

Waverly grinned. “A deal’s a deal.”

Nicole nodded very solemnly. “And my word, of course, is sacred.” She stole a kiss before she began her slow trek back down Waverly’s body; this trip was interspersed with a much smaller, although not insignificant, number of kisses. Waverly’s legs were already spreading by the time Nicole had nestled down between them, and she paused, propped up on her elbows, to enjoy the view.

“You’re so special,” Nicole breathed.

Waverly, propped up on her elbows to watch, panted. “Get on with it!”

“And especially demanding,” Nicole continued without missing a beat. Nevertheless, she ducked her head into the space that Waverly was inching up towards her face.

Rarely one to tease when the moment finally came, Nicole licked Waverly completely from the fluttering muscles of her vagina all the way up to the already glistening bud of her clit. Waverly flopped back onto the bed with a moan and further splayed her legs. Nicole wiggled each arm underneath Waverly’s thighs to grab ahold of her hips and control Waverly’s already needy movements. Nicole focused, at first, everywhere but on Waverly’s clit. She plunged her tongue into Waverly’s opening and tickled around the edges. She drug her teeth across Waverly’s lips and swirled her tongue around Waverly’s clit. Finally, when Nicole could tell that Waverly was ready based on the tempo of her breathing, Nicole settled down to work on the true focus of her attention. She began her ministrations tenderly, with delicate flicking of the tip of her tongue along Waverly’s clit and then steadily intensifying pressure. Waverly’s body went through a roller coaster of reactions; at first she was begging for more with the twisting of her hips and the mewling of her voice, and then she settled into a distinct rhythm of motion against Nicole’s mouth. The sensation continued to build up until she was, again, a chaos of motion, writhing despite Nicole’s restrictive grip, and then suddenly, like darkness falling, Waverly grew still and desperately tense. Nicole shifted to press one of her fingers into Waverly’s opening, pausing a moment to tease the grasping ring of muscles before plunging inside of Waverly’s warmth. Waverly groaned deeply, head thrown back and hands, which had once held such a tight grip in Nicole’s hair, tossed above her head and periodically smacking into the headboard. Nicole was just preparing to press another finger inside, all the while keeping up the steady synchronized motion of her tongue and finger, when Waverly’s orgasm hit her suddenly. It was silent. Nicole knew only from body cues; the sudden tightening and gushing of her vagina, the arched back, and the tensed thighs in which Nicole could see the vibrating muscle.

Nicole held her through her orgasm, propped up on her elbows and watching what she could see of the curve of Waverly’s neck and the jut of her chin. Eventually, her hips relaxed in her hands, and, panting, Waverly settled back into the bed. Nicole kissed the top of her thigh, and Waverly sighed, but Nicole was already nudging Waverly’s thighs open again.

“I just-” Waverly complained.

“I know,” Nicole said.

“But I-” Waverly tried.

“Special girls get more than one,” Nicole said firmly, and ducked her head back down with finality. Waverly latched back onto Nicole’s hair as though she was gripping her reins for the ride.

This time, there was none of the gentle beginnings that accompanied Waverly’s first orgasm. Nicole knew that the second one was not far away and almost always more easily won, and she got a perverse sort of pleasure out of slamming Waverly directly into it, oversensitive and without room to breathe. Waverly’s muscles were already braced as Nicole began to firmly suck at Waverly’s clit, and she was squirming - now trying to get away from Nicole’s mouth and then pushing closer. Waverly smelled like sex, like her, and Nicole was heady with the sensation of it and the tight grip of Waverly’s thighs that had sneaked up over her shoulders and around her neck. Waverly’s hips were arching up off the bed now, climbing away from the earth and bucking towards Nicole’s mouth.

“Almost there,” Waverly groaned, and Nicole redoubled her efforts, twisting, as she did, to press two fingers inside of her, plunging in and out, entirely out of synchronization with her tongue. The wind seemed to have been knocked from Waverly, who had barely finished her words before Nicole had attacked, but the second orgasm hit her moaning, breathless and forced, and Nicole held her in place, hips up off the bed and her tongue and fingers still firmly working, as her orgasm crawled higher and higher in waves of fits and starts as it naturally ended and then continued due to Nicole’s press forward. Finally, Nicole stopped and, trembling several long seconds afterward, Waverly did too. Nicole dropped her with a dull plop onto the bed and disentangled herself from Waverly’s legs. Waverly threw her arms open, and Nicole crawled up between them and rested her head against Waverly’s breast to press little kisses to the dip between them.

“Better?” She finally asked, when the moment had quieted and when Waverly’s heart, while still racing, had at least slowed. There was a long pause before Waverly mustered up her response.

“I must be awfully special after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> it turns out that f/f smut is really difficult to write. pronouns get confusing fast.


End file.
